


Cabin Fever

by pearl_o



Category: due South
Genre: Games, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the third day of the blizzard, of the two of them and Diefenbaker trapped inside the tiny cabin with nothing but themselves and the sound of the wind and snow outside for company, when Ray finally broke.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction "cheating" challenge.

It was the third day of the blizzard, of the two of them and Diefenbaker trapped inside the tiny cabin with nothing but themselves and the sound of the wind and snow outside for company, when Ray finally broke.

Fraser was sitting at the kitchen table, playing solitaire. Dief was lying on the rug in front of the woodstove. Ray was lying over on the bed, kicking his sockclad heels against the floor, flipping through one of the 1970s encyclopedias Fraser's grandparents had left to him.

Everything was peaceful enough, it seemed, right up to the point when Ray threw the S volume to the floor.

Fraser looked up from his cards. Ray was standing in the middle of the room, almost vibrating with some strong emotion. Fraser exchanged a glance with Dief, who had lifted his head and looked equally worried and confused.

"Ray?" said Fraser.

"Fraser, I cannot take one more minute of this, I am serious."

Fraser paused a moment, and then set down the deck of cards down slowly. He got to his feet, careful to make smooth, calm movements, the same as he would use with an unpredictable wild animal. "What do you mean, Ray?" he said.

"I mean I am going _crazy_ here, that is what I fucking mean, Fraser!" Ray stomped his foot on the floor -- a rather less intimidating movement than he probably wished, given his lack of shoes -- and then started to walk around the room. "I am going completely nutso and I am going to take you and the freaking dog with me!"

Dief growled softly from his place on the floor.

"Freaking wolf, excuse me," said Ray. He stopped by the open shelves over the stove for a moment. Fraser took a half-step towards him, but then Ray picked up a can of soup from the shelf and suddenly threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

After a few seconds, Fraser determined that Ray didn't plan on throwing any more tinned goods. He exchanged another look with Dief, who had nothing helpful to add to the situation. 

"Do you feel any better, Ray?"

Ray crossed his arms and leaned against the wall; he didn't look over at Fraser. 

"Would you like to play checkers?" Fraser offered.

"No, Fraser," Ray said, in his quietest voice, "I would not like to play checkers. I have played checkers with you three dozen times this week. Checkers is boring. I always lose at checkers. I hate checkers."

"Well, we could play something else instead--"

"You win at _everything_ , Fraser!" Ray yelled. He pushed himself up off the wall and glared over at Fraser. "You win at everything and I always lose and it's stupid, it sucks, it's no fun."

Fraser tried not to feel offended; it was better to not take anything Ray said seriously, when he was in this kind of mood. He had a tendency to strike out randomly, without fully considering the consequences. It wasn't personal.

"It's like it's fixed," Ray said, scowling, walking closer. "That's it, isn't it? It's a big scam! Admit, Fraser, you're a big cheater! You planned this whole thing!" 

He was close enough now to poke Fraser hard in the chest with his index finger. Fraser stared into his face and counted slowly to ten before speaking.

"Ray," said Fraser. "Are you seriously suggesting that our entire friendship up to this point has been of my design, simply on the off-chance that one day you might one day be with me under these exact circumstances, so that I can beat you at board games and cards?"

"Maybe," said Ray. He still looked suspicious. Fraser resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I realize this is hard for you, and you're bored," Fraser said patiently, "but surely there are better uses of your time than creating elaborate conspiracy theories."

"Yeah?" Ray rocked back on his heel, lifting his chin as he moved into a challenging stance. "Like what?"

Really, Fraser thought, Ray was a continually astonishing person. Fraser wondered if he'd ever become any less complex and intriguing -- the layers to his personality seemed almost infinite. But there was something special about being the person who knew him the _best_ , who understood at least a few of his many quirks.

Still, the truth remained that his methods of initiating romantic contact could often leave much to be desired.

Fraser kissed him, lightly, gently, but at the first touch of his mouth, Ray wrapped his arms tight around Fraser and increased the kiss, to something deep and soulful. Fraser walked backwards across the room as Ray pushed him along, still kissing him; Fraser was concerned for a moment that he might trip over something or someone, but the path was smooth until they reached the bed.

They broke apart. Fraser pushed the blankets back; when he looked back to Ray, he had removed his t-shirt and sweatpants already, and he was practically jittering in place with the combination of desire and nervous energy. Fraser let Ray push him back onto the bed.

Ray straddled him, his strong thighs tight on either side of Fraser's torso. His smile was sharp, as always, with a gleaming edge of wickedness teasing out of it -- Fraser raised one hand to trace the familiar well-worn lines of his face, but Ray stopped him, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them down against the bed, leaning further forward so his entire weight pressed Fraser down. 

There were situations where Fraser would resist, fight Ray, play and wrestle with him here -- but that wasn't what Ray wanted now, he was almost sure, so he did nothing of the kind. Instead he lay back and let Ray hold onto him, push him, and kiss him.

"Oh, God, Fraser," Ray said, whispering between bites on Fraser's ear, "I don't know how much longer I can do this. I can't take this--"

Fraser swallowed around the lump in his throat and arched up, rubbing as much of their bodies together as he could. "You can-- I know you can, Ray. You're the strongest man I know."

Ray said, "Dammit," softly, more to himself than Fraser. He let go of Fraser's wrists and scooted off of him, lying down against Fraser's side. He kissed Fraser's throat, small, sucking love bites, and pushed Fraser's shirt up with one hand, pressing his warm palm against the skin of his chest.

Fraser used his newly free arm to pull Ray in closer. He rubbed a small circle against Ray's hard spine. "You're so tense," he said, worriedly.

Ray sighed. "That's me going crazy, Fraser." He moved his hand down Fraser's belly, underneath the waistband of his sweats until he had a hold on Fraser's erection.

For a while, neither of them said anything; Ray's breath was rough against Fraser's shoulder, and Fraser was distracted by the feeling of Ray's beautiful hand, strong and familiar and _Ray_ , perfect and individual and knowing just how to touch him--

"Oh, yes," Fraser said, closing his eyes; he curled tightly around Ray's warm body as Ray tore his orgasm out of him.

His eyes were still closed when Ray kissed the corner of his eye, and then the sharp edge of the jaw. The tenderness of the gesture was almost painful.

Fraser opened his eyes and smiled up at Ray. "Ray," he said slowly, "I believe to go crazy, one has to be sane to begin with."

Ray's eyes narrowed, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face. "You calling me a whackjob, Fraser?"

"Not at all, Ray," Fraser said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I guess-- I guess for you that's just an expression of love, huh? Whackjob plus whackjob--"

Ray stopped talking as Fraser took his penis into his mouth. Ray did let out short noises, partially swallowed-back. His hands were tight on Fraser's hair, not quite pulling, but close; his hips instantly moved in rhythm; his entire body was strumming with need.

It's all right, Fraser thought. We're both here; I can give you what you need. Let go. We'll be all right.

Ray made a small cry as he orgasmed; Fraser sucked him through it before he crawled back up the bed. He wrapped himself around Ray, intertwining their limbs together. Ray's body was limp now, the tension and stress gone for at least a few moments in the face of his post-coital relaxation. Fraser kissed his temple.

"Maybe you need to find a new hobby," Fraser said.

Ray snorted. "What? Like whittling?"

"Or something like it, yes. Something along those lines to help you occupy your time during these cycles." Fraser reflected for a moment. "I believe we do have several books on strategy, if you'd like to improve your checkers or cribbage games. Along with Hoyle's, of course."

Ray snorted again, and muttered something into Fraser's skin that sounded suspiciously like the word "whackjob."

Fraser thought it wisest to let it go, for the moment. He pulled the blankets up tighter around the two of them; they fit together so that he could tuck his chin over the top of Ray's head. He listened to the sound of Ray's breathing, of Dief's snuffles across the room, and the crackling of the wood in the stove. 

He should get up and pick up the encyclopedia off the floor before the spine and pages were permanently damaged, but perhaps that could wait as well.


End file.
